LeBron Begins
|writer = |directed = |animate = |title card = }} LeBron Begins is the fifth episode of the third season of Basket Sponge. This episode is the 52nd episode overall. Plot LeBron has nightmares and can't seem to focus. But it all depends on one yellow sponge and his own vast knowledge with trying to help him. But it seems a little off character, don't you think. Transcript in his life, around his teenage years. LeBron James was known as a hard person, he had a hard life. His mother... couldn't find a single place to work, always moving through apartment to apartment. Frank Walker introduced him to the magical sport of basketball when he was 9. A coach and a player, how wrong it would be for that to change around from 1993 to 2014. 21 years passed and it all started with that. Frank: How about if you learnt the sport of basketball? LeBron: That would be the best thing ever... wakes up, in a bed. Another nightmare, it's only 22 years after he first learnt the ways of basketball. He's been elected Coach for a team, less than on the surface of Earth as it was described in Hans Christian Anderson's The Little Mermaid. SpongeBob is by his bed in his apartment. LeBron: SpongeBob? How did you get into my apartment?. SpongeBob: Well, that would be a couple of things, one. You left your room key and I'm part of the team, so anybody would have let me in. LeBron: I'm not even going to ask what is going to happen if someone else came in. SpongeBob: You were sleeping? LeBron: It is the middle of the night, isn't it? SpongeBob: More like the middle of the day. opens the curtains. LeBron: I'm nocturnal. SpongeBob: Not you, nocturnal means... LeBron: Of course, I went to school. That means night person. SpongeBob: Wrong, should have learnt a little more. That means the creature survives on the nightlight, and you. Coach... are not nocturnal. You, are of course... a daylight person. So, may I ask what you were dreaming about? LeBron: It was my childhood. SpongeBob: Any important part of it? LeBron: When I first learnt about basketball. In 1993. SpongeBob: Go back to sleep. You may find something else in your head. does go back to sleep. His next memory is the last time he is the 'Fab Four'. Teenage LeBron: Awesome, that was the greatest match ever! Sian: Yeah, but it's our last. Teenage LeBron: What. what are saying? Dru: I think we all agreed that we... Sian, Willie and Dru: The Fab Four is no more. Teenage LeBron: Well that's a shame. leaves as normal LeBron awakes again. SpongeBob: What was it this time? LeBron: When I left the Fab Four, but before I started the mainstream. SpongeBob: Was it hard going into the mainstream? LeBron: Yes, the mainstream was harder than the school stuff. It was like comparing a blade to a fork. SpongeBob: Nice metaphors. Do you think you have found what are you looking for? LeBron: I know what I'm looking for. SpongeBob: Then I'm done. leaves the room as he then leaves the apartment as he transforms to Lexi Flynn. She turns a corner and find Justin Hunt. Justin: You done? That was long. Lexi: Of course, but you don't know what happens when I do stuff like this. The yellow skin and me having a... Justin: It's okay. I can bet everyone who is like you now can feel what you are feeling. Back to base. Lexi: Can we get something on the way there? Justin: Sure, I'm hungry as a lion. Lexi: Do you have to describe it just like that? Justin: I was trained under the etiquette of classical theatre. Lexi: I was trained under the professions of chavs. laughs. Lexi: That wasn't funny, it's true. next day, in the gym. Everyone is waiting for LeBron as he runs inside, dressed as Batman. LeBron: This is where Batman Begins. MissHannahMinx: Ika no yō ni, uwa ̄. Sore wa, subete no machigatta hōhō de, jojishideshita. LeBron: E e, sore wa kanzen ni tawagotodeshita. Shikashi, suponjibobu ga watashinokoto o katarimashita. is looking through a Japanese-English translation book for all the words. SpongeBob: I didn't say that. What the hell are you talking about? LeBron: I had that hangover again. SpongeBob: I agree. Stop having drinks, that's what I would say. someone in a cat-suit comes in. Cool Cat (breathing heavily): I'm Cool Cat and I love all kids. falls to the ground as we focus on a shot of his body until it zooms out to the roof. Category:Basket Sponge Category:Basket Sponge episodes Category:The Imperial Ghost's Basket Sponge episodes Category:Episodes Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:2015 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Episodes written by The Imperial Ghost Category:Luis TV